Many people own various watercraft, such as boats, jet skis, etc. To use the watercraft, the owner and/or operator of the watercraft may tow the watercraft to a launch site. The owner and/or operator may tow the watercraft using a vehicle, such as a pick-up truck, an SUV, etc. and an attached trailer. The operator may load the watercraft on the trailer attached to the vehicle and drive the vehicle to the launch site. When the operator drives the vehicle and trailer to the launch site, the operator may unload the watercraft and launch the watercraft into the water. However, launching the watercraft using the vehicle can include many difficulties, especially when the operator attempts to launch the watercraft alone.